A Witch's Escape
by springfieldcutie045
Summary: This is a one-shot fic. I was assigned to write spmething. I was really proud of it so I decided to put it on here. Hannah's captured and sent to jail. Nat and Kit get an idea of how to get her out.


"Hannah! Hannah!" Kit gasped, banging on the old woman's door.

"What is it, dear?" Hannah questioned as she opened the door.

"The townspeople are coming! They're going to come and take you!" she said as she grabbed the elderly woman's hand. She pulled her towards the woods.

"Ahh!" Hannah screamed as she fell to the ground.

"What?! What's the matter?!" Kit questioned.

"My leg! I think I broke it!"

Kit began to hear shouts in the distance. She tried to pick the woman up. It was no use. She was just too heavy!

"Aye! There's the witch!" Kit heard a male voice shout.

"There's Matthew Wood's niece too!"

A man came towards them and picked Hannah up. Two men tried to apprehend Kit. They grabbed the resistant teenager. She whipped around and kicked the two men.

"Gahh!" she heard one of them shout.

Kit ran and ran finally she found herself at the riverbank. She knelt down and began to cry.

Slowly _The Dolphin_ made it's way up the river. From the deck, Nat spotted a girl weeping on the shore. He knew he couldn't stop the ship so he dove into the water.

"What's the matter?" he asked the girl.

Kit looked up. Her face was red and tear streaked.

"Kit?" the sailor asked her.

"They got her!" she sobbed. "They took Hannah."

"What?!"

"They took Hannah. She's going to be tried for being a w-witch." Just saying the word made fresh tears flow down her face. Nat knelt down beside her.

"It's okay Kit," he said as he wrapped his arms around her. "I have an idea."

Hannah's Jail Cell

Hannah sat on the cold, hard ground. Her leg hurt badly. She was hungry, freezing, and lonely. How nice it would be to be at home, sitting in front of a crackling fire, with the yellow cat on her lap.

Hannah's thoughts were interrupted by a loud meow. Hannah looked up at her yellow cat in front of the bars of her cell. It squeezed through the bars and hopped into the old woman's lap. The cat purred happily.

"Hannah?" Kit's whisper disturbed the reunion.

"Yes, child. I am here."

"Oh I'm so glad you're okay!" Kit whispered ad she fiddled with the lock. "Got it!"

Kit opened the door and walked into the cell. "I see you have your faithful companion back," she smirked.

"She found me."

"Good, come here." Kit helped the aged woman to her feet. "Quick, Nat has a boat ready."

"God bless you, child!"

The Wood Household

"Wood! Wood, open the door!"

"What do you want!?" Matthew said as he opened the door.

"Your _niece_ helped in the jailbreak of a convicted witch!"

"What!?"

"She and accomplice broke Goody Tupper out of jail.:

"Kit did that!?" Matthew asked, his eyes wide.

Kit was sneaking in through the back door when Matthew's eyes caught her.

"Kathryn Tyler! Where have you been?" he demanded of her. His voice was full of fury.

"I-I-I"

"Spit it out girl!"

"I was out helping a friend."

"This man says you broke Hannah Tupper out of jail. Is this true?"

"Yes! Yes! She isn't a witch like you all think! I'm not either!"

"Kit, I can't deal with this anymore. You've crossed the line. I took you in, I fed you, and you disobeyed me! I don't want to do this but you've pushed me to it! You have to go find somewhere else to live!"

Kit was speechless. She could feel the tears coming to her eyes. She ran out of the door. Within minutes she found herself at the Meadows. She stumbled and fell into the cool grass.

"You know we have to stop meeting like this."

She looked up and saw a smirking Nat over her.

"Uncle Matthew just disowned me!"

"Oh," the smirk disappeared from his face.

"Where will I go!? What am I going to do!?"

"Come live with me on _The Dolphin_."

"Really? Your father won't be mad?"

"No, he likes you. When I explain the situation he'll understand."

Kit smiled, "Where's Hannah? Is she save?"

"She's going to live with my grandmother."

"Thank you so much Nat! You don't know how much this means to me!" she exclaimed as she hugged him.

"You have no idea about how much this means to _me_!"

The End 


End file.
